


We were the kings and queens of promise

by Call_Me_Tears



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Characters to be added later, King Geoff Ramsey, Kings & Queens, Kings AU, M/M, Mage Ryan, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, those are just the ones I know about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: When the king is announced to be dead, and his nephew takes his place, Jeremy has to figure out how to live in a world where he has to fight for himself, instead of being a dirty little secret. King Geoff is a much different ruler than his father, kind and compassionate for one, Jeremy realizes he might just be able to make it. Especially when he meets the king's head mage...Title inspired byKings and Queensby 30 Seconds to Mars.





	We were the kings and queens of promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of an experiment I'm doing to see how many people are actually into this. I have another story I started, and I don't know if I want to continue them. This is the prologue essentially to the story I haven't started yet. I'll probably just update when I finish a chapter, but kudos and comments really help with motivation, knowing people like it. I hope you like it, and let me know if you want it to continue.

Jeremy doesn't know what to think as he stares, shocked, stock still, looking up at the Royal Adviser. The world around him murmurs in an almost equal amount of shock, but Jeremy can't make out words. The mumbling grows silent around him as he looks into the sullen face of Trevor Collins, Royal Adviser and assistant to the king. He has an open scroll in his hands, but he isn't reading it, or even looking at it. He's looking out at the audience. Jeremy feels like he's looking right at him. He feels like he has cotton in his ears and a gag between his teeth. He needs water, his parched tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, and his lungs ache with a breath wants to take, but he just can't. Trevor moves off stage, and people start going home, walking around him, but he doesn't move out of their way. Someone bumps him in the shoulder, and before he knows it, he's on the ground. The wind is knocked out of him, and air rushes from his lungs. He starts panting, snapping out of his reverie, and he slowly gets up. The people of the square all having left, he's left alone in the middle of it, with nothing but the thoughts in his head and the echoing of words that have already been said. 

 

_ The king is dead. Long live king Geoff. _


End file.
